


M-T-D

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Calling you, Deja Vu, Drifting, Gen, Higher on the beat, I've just been in this place before, Kanan should have never read doujins ever, Memes, Okay I'll stop now, Standing on my feet, WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!!!, With special guest appearances by Takumi and Bunta, and I know that it's my time to go, and the search is a mystery, it's so hard when I try to be me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Where Kanan read too much of Yoshiko's Natsucomi Doujin stash and decided it would look great for their new Single.





	M-T-D

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name as the title (link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGUDp9CM-Fg)

"Waaaahhhh!!! Kanan-chan!"

Chika Takami and much of her fellow Idol mates were screaming their lungs out as the Happy Party Train is going at high speeds down the Yamanote Line owned by JR East. All the girls of Aqours were screaming in one form or another. Some were screaming for joy, others out of obvious fear that they will crash and die a premature and youthful death, though Zuramaru screamed because everyone else is screaming. The poor, pure girl.

This clusterfuck all started when Yoshi- YOHANE, sorry, returned from "Natsucomi" (Summer Comiket) with Riko and a ton of goodies in tow in hopes that they will find inspiration from Doujin Artists. Kanan then had her eyes wander to one Doujin in particular, filled with a bunch of trains. Aqours later read the Doujin (well, they binged the whole damn series so far) and that is how their next single, HAPPY PARTY TRAIN, came to be.

Though that wasn't the problem.

The problem was  _what the Series was about_.

For those who are wondering, the Doujin that Aqours had read was an interesting parody series called  _Densha De D_ , a parody of Initial D and WITH TRAINS! That being said, there were... very questionable artistic licenses in the story. Some of it came from how the trains can stay on track at those sorts of speeds. There were also giant witches and random monsters that screw things over behind the scenes as certain races went on. This is Japan, of course, so it is plainly obvious that there will be random crap there.

But the one thing that stuck out to Kanan was an infamous scene in the first volume of  _Densha De D_. One that actually spawned a meme out here in the West.

_**Multi Track Drifting.** _

Takumi's Hankyuu 2000 series train (which is a piece of crap in hindsight) pulled this move off to clear a very dangerous turn at the end of his race against Keisuke Takahashi's Hankyuu 8000 series train. Ever since then, the song "Deja Vu" became associated with this move in particular as well as every single thing related to drifting. Even drifting DESKS.

Kanan was very giddy about this and saw the move as "cool and hip" and  **actually believed that Trains can do that.** She believed it so much that she wanted to try it out with  _ **an actual, REAL LIFE TRAIN.**_

Even Zuramaru, who lived in an old-class temple most of her life, understood that trains CAN'T pull off Multi Track Drifting.

Unfortunately, the men manning the Yamanote Line actually allowed Kanan to have free reign on the line with their HPT-itasha'd electric train. Aqours agreed without knowing what Kanan would do, due to the event being used for promotional purposes for their future Live performances.

And this leads to Aqours's current predicament.

"KANAN!!!" Chika yelled to the overly excited third year childhood friend, "STOP! PLEASE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!"

Kanan paid no attention to the Mikan. She is too focused on speeding down the Yamanote Line to even care about her friends. How heartless and she is even my best girl. FFS.

_'This... THIS IS FUN!!!'_ Kanan sported a very dorky and childish smile,  _'I wonder though...'_

Oh no... Is Kanan going to..?

"Kanan?!" You yelled through the scraping metal, "KANAN?! OH NO! YOU ARE NOT-!!!"

Kanan started to slam the train switch to full ahead, the train itself gaining more and more speed. It took no time until the train reached 160 km/s, causing Chika, Dia, and Mari to be outright concerned about Kanan's mental state. Yoshiko and Riko, meanwhile, was more than concerned and they held onto each other for dear life. Ruby and Hanamaru also clung onto Dia.

"KANAN?!" Mari yelled, "Please don't tell me that you are doing...  **THAT!** "

Looking forward, Dia saw that Kanan is speeding towards the Shibuya Station with a very nasty turn in sight in between. Chika already fainted at the sight of the sharp turn and was being nurtured by You and Ruby.

"KANAN!!!" Ruby screamed, "STOP! PLEASE!!! WE ARE GOING TO DIEEEE!!!!!!"

As expected, the Happy Party Train was lifted off the track by the opposing G-Forces. The school idol group Aqours sans Kanan held onto dear life, with Hanamura and Yoshiko even praying that they would be safe and never make a MV about vehicles ever again. Dia is even more concerned. Crashing the train would provide inconvenience by millions upon millions of customers who go through JR System, especially since the Yamanote Line is heavily used.

However, miraculously, the train shifted to another set of tracks. Eventually, the train wheels on the front of the first train cart was on the other track while the rear wheels are still on the initial track. The train stabilized and eventually the front wheels return to the original track it ran on as it goes out onto the straightaway to Shibuya. Eventually Kanan slows the Train down, her eyes sparkling.

"Haaaah!" She was very giddy and was jumping up and down, "That. Was. So. COOL!!! I DID MULTI TRACK DRIFTING!! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT???"

However, Kanan saw that everyone fainted, their faces all pale. Chika in particular fainted in a curled up ball pose.

"Eh..Ehhh..." Kanan fiddled with her costume hat as she tries to figure what she did wrong.

Ever since then, Chika and Dia, after they regained consciousness, convinced all Japanese Railway companies to never allow Kanan to operate a Train ever again. Kanan herself had to be repeatedly scolded by said leaders as well as both You and Mari. Riko and Yoshiko began to hide all of their Doujins in fear that Kanan would think that they are interesting, with Riko in particular very fearful of Kanan finding her stash. She already is in a hot pickle with Chika, You, and Yoshiko. She won't allow Kanan to join in as well. Especially since she is a Third Year.

However. At the Shibuya Station sat two men who were watching the drift Kanan pulled off.

"Pretty decent..." One of them, the younger one, says.

"I'm very unimpressed." Says the elder one, "I could take her on and leave her in the dust. You could too, Takumi."

"Bunta you damn old man..." Takumi facepalmed, "You are just too old."

"Age is just a number." Bunta scoffed, lighting up a smoke.

"Should we go now? The Hankyu 2086 should be done being repaired and modded now."

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE:**

 

A random Love Live! shipper couldn't believe it.

He should have won with the main ships. NicoMaki in particular, should be enough to outpace this stupid girl.

But it didn't happen. The girl caught up every time with better, yet less popular content. Some of the ships were more realistic. Some were funny.

However, what he didn't expect was his biggest fear.

The three most popular girls with the most hated girl.

To him and other Love Live! fans, especially those from English-speaking areas, it was a travesty.

To other fans, it was a miracle.

But to me, it could only be describe with one sentence.

The one sentence that only Kousaka Honoka can pull off while bridal carrying Tsubasa, Umi, Maki, and Eli.

_**"MULTI WAIFU SHIPPING?!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I had to put the omake in since it was on my head as I was finishing up this story.
> 
> Well actually, I am not sorry. XD
> 
> Anywho, I am very disappointed that there are no Multi Track Drifting memes surrounding the second single. Seriously, I could literally see the Happy Party Train and the Hogwarts Express competing against each other on a random railway.


End file.
